versefandomcom-20200223-history
'Verse - Blackwood Multiverse - Locations
'Verse - Blackwood Multiverse Locations: Here is the list of various locations that are found within the multiverse of Blackwood. Some locations may be exclusive to this multiverse and others can be found in other 'Verse's multiverses. United States of America States of the United States of America * East Coast of USA: ** Providence (Replaces the alpha reality's State of Rhode Island) * West Coast of USA: ** North California ** Central California ** South California * Deep Southwest of USA: ** Baja California (Present Day Alpha Baja Cali) ** Sonora ** Sierra Madre ** Rio Grande Counties of the United States of America * Eastport County (Maryland, USA) Cities of the United States of America * Maryland, USA ** Autumn Valley (Maryland, USA) ** Eastport City (Maryland, USA) ** B-Town (Maryland, USA) * Providence, USA ** Ocean City (State of Providence, USA * Central California, USA * North California, USA ** San Francisco ** Silicon Valley ** Westport City (North California, USA) * South California, USA ** Steele Bay (South California, USA.) * Baja California, USA ** Estrella (Baja California, USA) Neighborhoods of the United States of America * Eastport County (Maryland, USA) ** Eastport City (Alpha Reality's Aberdeen/Perryman Area) *** Eastport Metropolitan Area: **** Financial District (The Financial District is where Eastport City Stock Exchange Building is located. The district is distinct from Old Eastport. Old Eastport is known as Central Business District, is built older than Eastport City's Financial District. The Latter is built in the 90s and towards the new century. (Eastport City, Maryland, USA)) **** Old Eastport (Uptown/Central Business District Core of Eastport City. Old Eastport was the original city before Eastport City and became Central Business District throughout the 70s to 80s. Old Eastport is located Between Downtown North Star and Eastport City Financial District. In Alpha Reality, It would be located south of Bel Aire, between Abingdon and Belcamp.) **** Little Glasgow (A neighborhood with scottish pubs and archeitecture. Located on the river opposite of Old Eastport downtown core.) **** Little Kabukicho (Japanese Neighborhood, located near Port Ana District, East of the Financial District. (Eastport City, Maryland, USA) **** Port Ana (Port Ana is an neighborhood that was expanded and modernized after B-town fires broke out. The Port became the shipping central for Eastport City. And the Neighborhood covers the Oil Refinery Island which has connections for the oil supertankers.) **** Candy-land District (Candy-land District is so named for the rows of confectionary shops and the old sugar processing factory. The Eastport Bakery is the new factory established next to the old one. During the morning and midday, the entire region smells of freshly baked bread and sweets. (Eastport City, Maryland, USA)) ***** Gumdrop Alley (Named after Gumdrop Mountain) ***** Nutt Rd. (Named after Grandma Nutt) ***** Frostine Ln. (Named after Queen Frostine) **** Little Italian (also known as "Italian Quarter". Formerly controlled by various Italian families that were part of Mafias found all over East Coast USA. The few is: Scagliotti, (Eastport City, Maryland, USA)) **** Bourbon District (French Quarter Neighborhood (Eastport City, Maryland, USA)) **** Furbush (Neighborhood dedicated to furrydom (Eastport City, Maryland, USA)) ***** Vix Avenue (Named after Vix the Arctic Fox) ***** Emberlyn Ave. (Named after Emberlyn Whimsy) ***** Majira Ave. (Named after Majira Strawberry) ***** Miles Ln. (Named after Daisuke Miles) ***** Kiwi St. (Named after Kiwi Fox) ***** Radjin Rd. (Named after Amarok Radjin) **** Redport Strip (or simply "the Strip" is a Red Light District, formerly Eastport City's Closed Steel City) ***** Oude Kerk St. (Named after Amsterdam's Oude Kerk) **** Little Bangkok (Known for Thailand culture) ***** Banglampoo Rd (Named after Banglampoo, Bangkok, Thailand) ***** Bangrak Ln. (Named after Bangrak, Bangkok, Thailand) ***** Ratchathewi Ave (Named after Ratchathewi, Bangkok, Thailand) ***** Siam Ave. (Named after Siam Area, Bangkok, Thailand) ***** Sukhumvit Rd. (Named after Sukhumvit, Bangkok, Thailand) ***** Suk San St. (Named after Suk San 6 Village, Bangkok, Thailand) ***** Yaowarat Ave (Named after Yaowarat Chinatown, Bangkok, Thailand) ** North Star (Town turned Borough located north of Old Eastport (Eastport, Maryland, USA) *** Dade Neighborhood (Also known as the Dade District (North Star, Eastport County, Maryland, USA)) **** Abood St. **** Abrigo Ln. **** Adams Ave. **** Alaniz Rd. **** Allen St. **** Alviar Rd. **** Anderson St. **** Armstrong Ave. **** Ashley Ln. **** Ailles St. **** Bailey Ave. **** Banning St. **** Barcume Rd. **** Bartley Rd. **** Beam St. **** Beckwith Ln. **** Bennett St. **** Bingley Rd. **** Black Rd. **** Blackburn Rd. **** Boyd Ave. **** Bridgeman St. **** Brinson Rd. **** Britton Rd. **** Brogden Rd. **** Brokaw St. **** Brooks Ct. **** Brown Rd. **** Bryant St. **** Buchko Rd. **** Bullock Ave. **** Burks Rd. **** Burtley St. **** Cabell St. **** Cairns Rd. **** Carpenter St. **** Cates Cr. **** Chamberlain St. **** Chandler Rd. **** Chang Rd. **** Christian Rd. **** Clark Rd. **** Coelho St. **** Colby Ln. **** Coleman St. **** Collicott St. **** Collins St. **** Cooke Ave. **** Coward Pl. **** Crisp Rd. **** Crofoot Rd. **** Darling Ln. **** Davis Rd. **** Davisson St. **** Dejaegher St. **** Delgado Rd. **** Demorest Dr. **** Doerr St. **** Donaldson Ave. **** Donovan Rd. **** Dougherty St. **** Duckett Rd. **** Dunn Dr. **** Ebright Rd. **** Embry Ave. **** Estes Dr. **** Faulkner Rd. **** Fewless Rd. **** Fiasky Rd. **** Fickies Rd. **** Finkel Ln. **** Frisbie Rd. **** Gage Dr. **** Garcia St. **** Garivay Rd. **** Gatlin Rd. **** Goins Rd. **** Gores St. **** Gray Rd. **** Green St. **** Greenwood Ct. **** Guerrero St. **** Guilbault Rd. **** Haney St. **** Harris Rd. **** Hathaway Rd. **** Hathon Rd. **** Heistand St. **** Helton Rd. **** Henson St. **** Hernandez Ave. **** Hoggard Ave. **** Holz St. **** Horn Rd. **** Horton Rd. **** Huntley St. **** Hyatt Rd. **** Jackson Rd. **** Jacobs Rd. **** Jardine St. **** Jarvis St. **** Jenkins Rd. **** Jennings Pl. **** Johnson St. **** Jones Rd. **** Joy Ln. **** Jupin Ct. **** Kanouse Rd. **** Kauffman Ave. **** Keiffer St. **** Kelly Rd. **** Kimble Ln. **** King Rd. **** Kinne Rd. **** Kocab St. **** Kolaskey St. **** Korman St. **** Kosloski Rd. **** Kowalski St. **** Kurmas Rd. **** Lake Rd. **** Lamb Rd. **** Laurin Rd. **** Lawson St. **** Layton Rd. **** Lee St. **** Leek St. **** Lewis St. **** Lickfelt Ln. **** Lilly Ln. **** Lorraine Rd. **** Lozano Rd. **** Madden St. **** Maier Rd. **** Mann Pl. **** Marcusse St. **** Martin St. **** Mathews Rd. **** Maxey Ln. **** McDonald Rd. **** McKinney St. **** McNamara St. **** McReynolds Rd. **** Mecher Rd. **** Mercer Rd. **** Meredith Rd. **** Merrill St. **** Milekovich Rd. **** Miller St. **** Milton Rd. **** Minor St. **** Monroe Rd. **** Moore Ave. **** Moreno St. **** Morris Rd. **** Motz Rd. **** Nang Rd. **** Nason St. **** Oliver Rd. **** Omerovic St. **** Ortega Ave. **** Osborne Rd. **** Oster St. **** Owens St. **** Paquet St. **** Parr Rd. **** Pavlik St. **** Peek Rd. **** Perry Rd. **** Peterson Rd. **** Porter St. **** Powers St. **** Price Ave. **** Rabideau Rd. **** Reed Rd. **** Reiman St. **** Rentsch St. **** Rice Rd. **** Ricks Rd. **** Riddle St. **** Robbins Rd. **** Rodriguez St. **** Rogers Rd. **** Roper St. **** Rubio Rd. **** Salinas St. **** Sedelmaier St. **** Serna Rd. **** Shannon Rd. **** Sharp St. **** Shumway St. **** Silbal Rd. **** Sims Rd. **** Smith St. **** Sprunger Rd. **** Starr Rd. **** Stephens Rd. **** Sterrett Rd. **** Strickland Ave. **** Surtman Rd. **** Sustaita St. **** Sweet Ln. **** Taana St. **** Tabor Rd. **** Taylor Rd. **** Terrell St. **** Terry ST. **** Themm St. **** Theusch Rd. **** Tolbert Rd. **** Totten Pl. **** Tubbs Rd. **** Underwood St. **** Vang Rd. **** VanHoven St. **** Vazquez St. **** Velasquez Rd. **** Venable Ct. **** Vue St. **** Waite St. **** Walker St. **** Walls St. **** Walton Rd. **** Ward Rd. **** Watkins St. **** Watts Ave. **** Wells Ave. **** White Rd. **** Wilke St. **** Wilson Pl. **** Wischmeyer Rd. **** Wright Rd. **** Yang St. **** Yanna Rd. **** Zamora St. *** Greencroft *** Moores Acres *** Fabulous Acres ** Carbon Hills (Carbon Hills is a collection planned residential neighborhoods and a planned town east of North Star. (Eastport County, Maryland, USA)) *** Morris District (Named after the compositor of Need For Speed: Carbon) *** Footman District (Directed Need for Speed - Carbon / Dave "Foots" Footman) *** Doyle District (Producer Need for Speed - Carbon / John Doyle) *** Streets: **** Furgala Ave **** Galletta Ave (Ryan Galletta) - Writer) **** Ray Ave (David Ray - Writer) **** Lawless (Shawn Lawless - Cinematography - Need for Speed - Carbon) **** Kremeniuk Ave (Named after Danielle Kremeniuk) **** Lawlor St. (Named after Steve Lawlor) **** Penikett Rd. (Named after Tahmoh Penikett) **** Kirby (Ken Kirby) **** Gauthier (Chris Gauthier) **** Vaugier (Emmanuelle Vaugier) **** Anthony (Steve Anthony) **** Toufexis (Elias Toufexis) **** Danby (Noah Danby) **** McKenzie (Dean McKenzie) **** Madison (Shaw Madison) **** Melody (Named after Melody Miyuki Ishikawa) **** ** Kennedy Hills(Eastport, Maryland, USA) (Alpha Reality's Edgewood, Maryland) ** Quinn's Corner (Eastport, Maryland, USA) Parks, Bodies of Water and Lakes of United States of America * Maryland, USA ** Lost Raven State Park *** Lost Raven Reservoir (Loch Raven Reservoir) ** Churchville Reservoir (Large artificial reservoir in Churchville Borough.) Category:'Verse - Locations